dundaxiancodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Angus McFife XIII
"I have arrived, in a world ruled by chaos and evil Darkness enfolds the land that I once called my home Lost in the realm of an ancient and powerful wizard Now I must quest to take back the Crystalline Throne" - Angus McFife XIII in Terrorvortex reality Angus McFife XIII(13) is the king of Fife, and descendant of the great hero Angus McFife I, who first defeated the evil wizard Zargothrax in 992 AD. Furthermore he is the most recent heir to the Hammer of Glory and the Ancestral Laserdragon. His younger brother is Ape McFifeVideo uploaded to the Gloryhammer Facebook page, https://www.facebook.com/gloryhammer/videos/vb.214574788579000/702201066483034/?type=2&theater, retrieved 18/04/2016. Angus McFife XIII 1992.jpg|Angus McFife XIII in 1992 Angus McFife XIII LFBTT.jpg|Angus McFife XIII in the dimension of Terrorvortex also Angus McFife XIII.jpg|Angus McFife XIII as a god Battle against Zargothrax * 1992 When the evil wizard Zargothrax awoke in 1992, Angus McFife XIII rose up to fight against him in the Demon War of Mars. In his quest he, like his ancestor centuries ago, united with the Hollywood Hootsman and gathered the kingdom's mightiest warriors, the Space Knights of Crail and the Questlords of Inverness, in an attempt to defeat Zargothrax. However, when these efforts proved fruitless and Zargothrax threatened to unleash Kor'Viliath unto the galaxy, The Hootsman was forced to blow up planet Earth, opening a dimensional rift and allowing Zargothrax to escape. Angus McFife XIII quickly followed after him. * Post-1992 (Alternate universe from the Galactic Terrorvortex)Chris Bowes comments on the continuation of the story of Angus McFife XIII Angus McFife XIII travels in the vortex after Zargothrax . He can also feel a third entity within the portal but before he can find out who it is, the Terrorvortex spits him out into another world. Angus McFife XIII, after being thrown out of the Terrorvortex notes that this universe is somehow familiar yet alien. It indeed is the Kingdom of Fife ... but from the times in the days of the old and not as one would remember it. The biggest difference is that instead of the proudly standing Citadel of Dundee stands an evil tower with colossal statue of his arch enemy-Zargothrax. It is unclear when the space portal took them but Zargothrax managed to arrive much earlier than Angus McFife XIII, succeeding in conquering most of the Kingdom. Not much later on, he tries to aid people under the Siege of Dunkeld , however the Hammer of Glory has no effect on Zargothrax, thus forcing Angus to retreat. The Resistance armies residing in Dunkeld, even with mysterious battle-prayers to the Hootsman, had no chance against the enemy forces. To Angus' horror, the chaos army was being commanded by none other than Ser Proletius , the Grand Master of the Templar Knights of Crail . Hidden in the hills of Dunkeld, Angus wonders what kind of enchantment could force such noble knight to do these terrible things, figuring that it must be The Knife of Evil. While musing over Proletius' fate, he is approached by a mysterious figure that tells him to head north to the Land of Unicorns if he wants to restore order in the Kingdom of Fife. As the messenger dissapears, Angus is left perplexed. "The armies of justice in Dunkeld, and now this messenger... all worshipping the Hootsman as a God. But that can't be... he died in the Neutronic Transnova detonation of Earth , surely?" He says to himself while heading to the valley of Achnasheen . After crossing river Tay and the mountains, fighting with chaos forces on his path, he finally reaches the secret base of the resistance army. To his suprise, the resistance's leader is Ralathor , the Mysterious Hermit of Cowdenbeath . Even through Angus asks him how the hermit got here, Ralathor changes the subject to the current problem - not working hammer. Ralathor informs him that the Hammer of Glory needs to be charged with solar energy from a star in this universe. Moreover, it can only be done by soaring through corona of the sun. Angus despaires as such action is impossible because spaceships aren't even invented yet in this twisted universe. However, there is a hope as Ralathor found a scroll telling about an equipment for wizard... Being reminded of the heroes who died in the war of Space Dundee, Angus McFife XIII sets on a journey from the shores of Loch a' Chroisg into the frozen lands of Caithness , to search for a mysterious ancient artifact of power... the Legendary Enchanted Jetpack . Upon the success of his quest lies fate of this universe. After searching through the Speyside, Angus finds the artifact in a dark dungeon in a chest made of diamonds. With his hands on the Jetpack, he faces alarmed Laser Trolls but with power of Hoots on his side, he emerges victorious even with goblin in the castle. Angus blasts into space with incredible velocity. His destination - Sun. With galaxies swarming behind him and nebulas lying ahead, Angus arrives into space and flies through sun's corona, charging the hammer with astral fire by solar fusion. With reignited hope and charged up hammer, Angus McFife XIII flies back towards the Earth. Eventually, Angus McFife XIII comes back to the base of the resistance to rail up the forces. He commands the Sub Commander Ralathor to engage the nuclear force and head towards the battlefield of Cowdenbeath . The submarine hidden beneath the seas of Achnasheen arises into the skies. This is the Hootsforce ! On their way to the battlefield, Angus recalls all the failures that happened in his home dimension. He realizes that without him and the Hammer of Glory, the resistance, would stand no chance against Zargothrax. Knowing this, even greater weigth sits upon his shoulders as he is the final defender, the last hope for this galaxy. With his previous experience Angus is aware, that even with the Hammer of Glory working again, even with Legendary Enchanted Jetpack, even with whole Hootsforce rallied up and ready, nothing is able to prepare them for ultimate fight. Angus McFife XIII with Hootsforce arrive into Cowdenbeath. Along with the forces of justice, he faces the army of evil. Yet when the gates of fortress of Crail opened to reveal grim armies of the Deathknights of Crail with Dreadlord Proletius at the vanguard. However, Ralathor fires his final defence - Missles of Nuclear Justice , thus vaporising the deathknights along with Proletius. Even with Ser Proletius and Deathknights of Crail defeated, Zargothrax was still gaining power. It seems that not even power of the Hammer of Gloory was enough to stop the evil wizard. When everyone loses hope, a holy light lits up the sky. The Hootsman - now a god of this univeerse, descends onto earth to help. Angus realizes that the third entity in the vortex was the Hootsman himself. With the force of the hammer and power of Hoots the forces of justice attack for the last time. While Angus McFife XIII succeeds in destroying Zargothrax once and for all, in the chaos of the struggle he is stabbed by the Knife of Evil. However, rather than giving in to the power of Evil, he instead chooses to take his own life by descending into the raging volcanic fires of Schiehallion . After death After his heroic death it is presumed that valiant hero Angus McFife XIII became a god and poses as "Odin" now a Master of IKEA. Gloryhammer post and Nanowar of Steel video https://www.facebook.com/gloryhammer/photos/a.343359055700572/2141127839257009/?type=3&theater It might have been the outcome of solar conjunction that took place at the time of his sacrifice. References Category:Characters